oblivioushdfandomcom-20200215-history
Bacon Colonel
(Real name: Sake Jakeson) is was a friend of the general and the secondary antagonist of The Last Guest 2 (The Prodigy), returning as the main antagonist of The Last Guest 3 (The Uprising) and 4 (The Great War). He killed Zara and attempted to kill Jez. Biography [[The Last Guest 2 - The Prodigy|'The Last Guest 2 - The Prodigy']] The Bacon Colonel is first introduced to Jez by Jez’s father, Bacon General, Colonel states that he has heard great things about Jez, and that he hopes he can be a glorious leader of the empire one day. Later on, Jez arrives to the Colonel and General while they are having a meeting with the intention of exposing Zara’s ploy of smuggling food into the Guest Prison, but after spotting a knife identical to the one that killed his mother on the Colonel’s desk, claims that he is just excited for the Guest Games, the Colonel claims that the games are always an “exciting event”. After witnessing the brutality of the games, Jez decides to help Zara in aiding the imprisoned Guests. Colonel begins blackmailing Rose, a Guest inmate, to get more information about the schemes of Jez and Zara, threatening to kill her parents upon refusal. When Rose gets selected for the Guest Games, Zara and Jez intend to infiltrate the prison and smuggle all the Guests out, Rose informs Colonel of this and Colonel then ensures the inmates are in their cells early, before arriving with an auxiliary force and exposing Jez and Zara. As he says that he will imprison both of them, he changes his mind and shoots Zara on the chest, killing her, and Jez is swiftly imprisoned. The following day, Colonel tells General of Jez’s act of defiance, and the General orders Jez to be by his side when the battle commences. The Bacons are able to close in, outflank and overwhelm the forces of Roblox, Colonel tells General of their success, and General orders Colonel to head back to the Bacon Campout, though Jez confronts Colonel at gunpoint, believing him to be the killer of his mother and with the will of avenging Zara. Colonel then coldly says that his father was the one who killed his mother, before ordering his bodyguards to knock Jez out, and to send him to the infirmary, while he leaves. Not long after his departure, the Last Guest is able to heroically take on numerous Bacon’s, giving Roblox the decisive victory of the war. Jez rescues Guest from his father’s hands in battlefield, and after hearing of the General’s death and the crushing defeat, Colonel seized control of the Empire, swearing vengeance over Jez and Guest. [[The Last Guest The Uprising|'The Last Guest 3 - The Uprising']] Colonel, the new leader of the Bacon Empire, approaches Zara's Dad in search for Jez. He threatens to murder Zara’s Dad, should he find any evidence of his disloyalty. Later, Rose informs Colonel of Guest 1337 and Jez’s plan to stop the Guest Games before they can start. Colonel makes sure that the Games are cancelled, and after making it past the guards, Jez and Guest find The Stadium empty. Colonel then has his Elite Bacon Soldiers surround the rebels, before finally revealing that Rose has been feeding him information, explaining how no Guest’s were present when they went to liberate the Prison, and how he knew of Guest and Jez’s arrival . He then explains that Elite Guards are secretly watching Guest’s family, and threatens to kill Guest’s family unless he agrees to fight and kill Jez, or vice versa. A pleased Colonel then makes preparations for the duel. [[Last Guest 4 - The Great War|'Last Guest 4 - The Great War']] Colonel heard of Jez and Guests’s miraculous escape, and marches towards the forces of Roblox for one final battle. Before battle, he gives an inspirational speech about about the death of the ‘hero’ the Bacon General. On battlefield, he is visibly shocked by the size of the Roblox Army, consisting of troops, Guest’s friends and of imprisoned Guest’s. As the battle commences, Jez manages to kill the Eiite Guards, while Guest makes an attempt onto the Colonel’s life. As the Colonel pins him down and prepares to shoot and kill him, but Rose takes the bullet for Guest. Colonel then flees up on the mountain top while being pursued by the angry Jez, though he overpowered him Guest gets a pistol, and overpowers Colonel himself. The Colonel is finally backed of the mountain, Jez takes the pistol and fires it at his chest, exploding it while Colonel falls down to his death. Personality The Colonel tends to be a sociopath, and enjoys killing, torturing and murdering guests. He seemingly loves to inflict fear into his victims, as he does with Zara, and doesn’t show much sympathy for Guests. However, he is a master tactician, and is able to show great military movement as well as being extremely clever and always has situations prepared, for example, when Zara and Jez tried to free the prisoners. Trivia He has a great build, and a package which realistically costs 33,000 Robux. Roblox list and bacon took over the bacon army He survived the battle of roblox. He is now homeless according to The final He was son Jul Jakeson Category:The Last Guest Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:The Last Guest Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Bacon Man Characters